Triggering of resource allocation based on event occurrence can be tedious and difficult to implement. Many traditional systems require manual detection and manual resource allocation. This may be burdensome where there are either a large number of resource allocations and/or a large number of potential triggers. Guidelines for resource allocation in installments based on triggers may be provided, but manual review and initiation of allocation is non-optimal.